wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tilapia
|-| The Next Generation= Appearance Tilapia is a tall, sturdy female MudWing with pale, copper coloured scales, mixed with shades of orange and brown. Her horns are a deep brown, and she has emerald green eyes that seem to pierce into dragon's souls. She has broad shoulders, and a curled tail, similar to a RainWing's. Personality Tilapia is a untrusting, and unsure dragonet. She usually has a hard time making decisions, and hates the fact that every dragon in the school are "bragging, dull idiots". She only trusts her Winglet, and if anyone not in her Winglet tries to befriend her, she'll quickly push them away. History Before Jade Mountain Academy When Tilapia was still an egg, her siblings were taken away from her, except her brother. The two became very close, and they learned how to read and write, unlike most MudWings in the Mud Kingdom. The two siblings were tricksters. They'd usually prank MudWings or make fun of them for being "lower class dragons with their snouts stuck in mud". Queen Moorhen was tired of their behavior, and soon, the two were exiled. At first, they both begged to be let back in the Mud Kingdom. But after many failed attempts, Tilapia and her brother soon gave up and lived near some marshes close to the Sea Kingdom. As they lived there, Tilapia discovered something amazing. She discovered that she had animus magic by learning about them in a scroll she bought, and trying to enchant a golden ring to become a beautiful necklace made of emeralds. Her brother insisted that she didn't use it, so she didn't. But, she only told herself that she missed using animus powers. Then, one fateful, sunny morning, Tilapia and her brother received a letter to Jade Mountain Academy. At first, Tilapia wanted her brother to go, but he insisted that she go instead. So, she did. She occasionally wrote him letters, which he gladly wrote back. The Next Generation: The Beginning Tilapia technically doesn't appear just yet, but she was one of the voices murmuring in the crowd when Firefly shot venom at Emeraldclaws. In chapter 10, Watersprout and Hyena spot Tilapia and a RainWing named Iguana towering above Firefly. Tilapia, along with Iguana, mock and taunt her, calling Firefly an assasin and murderer. Iguana tells Tilapia that he knew Firefly when she was young, and that the Firefly he knew would never hurt anyone. Hyena then leaps forward, with Watersprout following behind, and questions their actions. Iguana says that they're "teaching the assasin a lesson." He then goes to Tilapia to confirm that this is correct. Tilapia then nods and asks why they're defending Firefly. She then jumps to the conclusion of them being her assistants, and they begin to taunt the two. Before she can push them into a corner, Monsoon leaps forward and blocks the way. She stares directly into Tilapia's soul piercing eyes. She tells Tilapia to leave them alone, or else she'll enchant a golden bracelet to reveal her 'secret'. Tilapia stops, then glares at her. She agrees, calling Monsoon an 'animus drone'. She intertwines her tail with Iguana, calling him a lizard-breath, and they leave. Monsoon then turned to Hyena, Firefly and Watersprout. She then says that Tilapia and Iguana are too in love to realize that they even like each other. Relationships Her Brother Tilapia was very close to her brother. She loved pulling pranks with him, and likes how they both learned a lot more then a MudWing. She will support her sib in any way she can! Princess Cloudheart Tilapia thinks of Cloudheart as a quiet weirdling. Though, secretly, she considers the SkyWing her friend, and loves to draw with her. Quotes Trivia Work in progress! |-| Prophecy of the Future= Currently a work in progress. Appearance Tilapia is a tall, sturdy female MudWing with pale, copper coloured scales, mixed with shades of orange and brown. Her horns are a deep brown, and she has emerald green eyes that seem to pierce into dragon's souls. She has broad shoulders, and a curled tail, similar to a RainWing's. Personality Tilapia is a untrusting, and unsure dragonet. She seems to be very curious, and she seems to be caring, an example of this is when she asks Geb if he's okay. Though, Tilapia can have a hard time making decisions, but she is also a prankster. History Before Jade Mountain Academy When Tilapia was still an egg, her siblings were taken away from her, except her brother. The two became very close, and they learned how to read and write, unlike most MudWings in the Mud Kingdom. The two siblings were tricksters. They'd usually prank MudWings or make fun of them for being "lower class dragons with their snouts stuck in mud". The queen was tired of their behavior, and soon, the two were exiled. At first, they both begged to be let back in the Mud Kingdom. But after many failed attempts, Tilapia and her brother soon gave up and lived near some marshes close to the Sea Kingdom. As they lived there, Tilapia discovered something amazing. She discovered that she had animus magic by learning about them in a scroll she bought, and trying to enchant a golden ring to become a beautiful necklace made of emeralds. Her brother insisted that she didn't use it, so she didn't. But, she only told herself that she missed using animus powers. Then, one fateful, sunny morning, Tilapia and her brother received a letter to Jade Mountain Academy. At first, Tilapia wanted her brother to go, but he insisted that she go instead. So, she did. She occasionally wrote him letters, which he gladly wrote back. Prophecy of the Future Tilapia's first appears in chapter five of the Prophecy of the Future. Geb remembers that he doesn't know a lot MudWings, and considers talking with some to become closer with his tribe. As Black Sheep tries to teach History Class, Tilapia raises her talon and asks what Tairiku and Senshi are in the first place. Black Sheep tries to tell her she can know once he teaches it, but he is soon interrupted by Sharena. Later, when Black Sheep is finally able to teach the class, Tilapia notices that Geb has an unhappy look on his face. She asks if he's okay, and Geb seems to be slightly nervous, because he has never talked to a girl and he is depressed in a way. Geb says he is fine, and he catches smirks from Icana, Dogface and Berkut. Later, late at night, Tilapia finds herself not able to sleep. She thinks of Geb, and how she feels a connection between them both. She realizes that the thought was keeping her up, and waits for sleep to find her. The next morning later dragons are murmuring that Tilapia and Geb are together. Geb thinks nothing of this, and feels like the two are actually friends. Relationships Geb Tilapia honestly doesn't know why, but she is concerned for the MudWing and his mental health. She wants to cheer him up, and will try when she gets the chance. Tilapia also has to admit she feels a special bond between them both. Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Animus Category:Content (UndertaleTrashowo) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student)